


Like Some Running Wave

by Moransroar



Series: Mormor drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Teen Jim, Teen Romance, Teen Sebastian, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: A little drabble I did on Tumblr.Someone wanted teenlock mormor's first kiss, so here it is.





	Like Some Running Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "That Moon Song" by Gregory Alan Isakov.  
> I highly recommend you listen to it, be it while reading or just in general!

It’s the very first time that Sebastian has ever been over at Jim’s place. His parents aren’t home, so it’s okay for a change, even though Seb can sense that Jim is a bit nervous about it. His parents should be gone until the following afternoon but you never know.

Jim shows Sebastian around a bit but the apartment really isn’t fancy or anything - especially not compared to the bloody mansion Sebastian lives in with his father. There’s a small living room with adjoined kitchen, then down the hall is the master bedroom, the bathroom, an extra room that they sort of treat like one would treat a shed, and then there’s Jim’s bedroom.

Now, though the house isn’t too special, Jim does consider his bedroom to be, and when he allows Sebastian inside for the very first time even though they’ve been friends for ages, he has to admit he’s giddy. He hopes Seb will like it.

Jim’s room is relatively small. His bed is simple with black sheets and a soft grey throw, there’s a white wardrobe with mirrors in the doors on the other side of the room next to his desk, which holds little trinkets and equipment he uses regularly for his crafts. The shelves above his desk are littered with more tools and with books piling so high the shelves are bent at the centre under the weight. In the last unoccupied corner of his room he’s got a chair, low and big and soft so you can lounge in it any way you like. What remains unoccupied of the floor is covered by a black rug.

Sebastian seems impressed. He walks to the windows and has to climb onto the bed on his knees to be able to look out on the streets below. Not exactly a view to write home about, but Jim has a clear view of the sky at night, and that’s what matters if the constellation map on one of the walls is anything to go by.

Sebastian hums. “Pretty cool,” he says, and Jim is beaming. Yeah. Pretty cool indeed.

He wasn’t initially going to let Sebastian stay the night but they end up having fun and Jim doesn’t really want his friend to go home. The bed is just about big enough for two people but Jim insists that Seb take it nonetheless - he can sleep on the plush rug on the floor himself. It’s not like he’s not fallen asleep there before.

They have a nice night and Sebastian orders pizza, which they eat curled up together on the bed with Jim’s laptop at the foot end, playing a movie Jim doesn’t know but Seb seems to enjoy.

They’re exhausted by the end of it and Jim makes sure Seb can get settled before he does the same for himself, then goes to turn off the lights.

He almost forgot about the best part of his room.

When the lights turn off, the ceiling seems to light up with a soft greenish hue coming from the multitude of stars littered across the surface. Jim hears Seb’s little awed gasp and he feels so excited he thinks he might burst. He’s not felt this good in a while and it’s fantastic. It only ever happens when he’s around Seb, which is why he seeks out his company so often. Seb is great to be around.

“Neat,” Jim hears Seb breathe out, and Jim can barely hold a chuckle.

“Night, Seb.” 

There’s a pause. “Night, Jim.”

But Jim finds that he can’t sleep. He lies awake for a while listening closely for any signs that his parents might come home and he has to somehow hide Sebastian. They’d be furious if they were to find out Sebastian has been staying over. He’s not exactly allowed to bring people to the flat.

Jim is twiddling his thumbs, hoping that sleep will come to him soon, when he hears the bed creak and a second later Sebastian flops down beside him in the dark.

“I can, like,  _hear_  you stressing from all the way over there,” he says, gesturing towards the bed like it’s miles away.

Jim smiles a bit sheepishly even though he’s sure Sebastian can’t see half of that, and he pulls the blanket he’s lying under up to cover his friend next to him. Sebastian goes to fold his hands behind his head and nearly pokes out Jim’s eye with his elbow and they laugh in the darkness.

Sebastian changes the subject. “These stars are amazing. Like, I wish I had these on my ceiling, you know? Though I’d probably not get a lot of sleep. I’d be watching them constantly.”

“I do. It’s a bit of a problem, but then again I don’t usually...sleep much anyway.” Jim shrugs - he loves sleep, but falling asleep is so damn hard.

Sebastian shifts onto his side to face Jim and props his head up on his hand, elbow planted in the rug. The fingers of his other hand brush Jim’s upper arm and it’s really nice. Seb has warm hands.

“You slept fine when you stayed over at my place. Remember that? You were out in seconds,” Sebastian says with an obvious smile in his voice and Jim pokes him in the ribs.

“Yes, maybe, but that didn’t last when you started  _snoring_.”

That makes Sebastian laugh and Jim can feel the huff of breath ghost over his cheek. Sebastian’s silhouette blocks the faint light coming from the window, making the room look much darker. He also has no idea just how close Sebastian is, but he has the feeling it’s pretty close. He wonders if Seb realises that.

“In all seriousness though...” Jim murmurs, “Your place is a nice place to be. I don’t know why.”

“Because I’m there,” Sebastian quips back without missing a beat, and this time it’s Jim’s turn to chuckle. He sighs.

“To be honest? Yeah.”

Not that his own flat is a particularly dangerous place to be, but Jim can never help but feel on edge at night. When he stayed at Seb’s, he didn’t feel like he had to worry about anything other than bad breath when he woke up and had to talk to Seb before he got the chance to brush his teeth, and he still got teased about that.

Sebastian is quiet for a while.

“You should stay over at mine more often,” he says eventually, and it has Jim smiling softly. He’d like that. Very much. Just the two of them, given that Sebastian’s father is away half of the time.

“I’ll stay over at yours forever and never leave, how about that?” Jim teases, but really...he’s only half joking. Sebastian is still sort of hovering over him when Jim turns his head towards him. He’s not sure if Seb has his eyes closed or not but he can see that he’s smiling. Jim likes Seb’s smile.

“Don’t promise things you can’t live up to. Next time you come over, I might not let you leave,” Sebastian’s voice is quiet and low. Jim swallows and lowers his own voice to match.

“I might not want to leave.”

They both abruptly fall silent. Jim is holding his breath. Sebastian is, too.

“Jim?” Sebastian eventually asks, and his voice sounds small.

“Yeah?” Jim replies. He feels like the air has been knocked out of his chest. He doesn’t want to breathe because the air around them feels tense and it’s really very warm all of a sudden and there’s this weight pressing on his chest that he doesn’t know what to do with.

“I really...like you, Jim,” Sebastian says.

A beat.

“I really like you too, Seb.”

Another beat. Jim takes a discreet breath.

“And I uh.. I really... Uh. Want to kiss you.”

Jim feels frozen in place. He what? He’s not sure if Sebastian really just said that. He might have fallen asleep a few minutes ago. Sebastian is probably sound asleep in his bed.

But nevertheless, Sebastian’s silhouette is definitely coming closer now. Jim can feel Seb’s breath on his lips now, and his heart does a little jump. Whether this is real of a figment of his imagination, Jim doesn’t care. He archs up a little bit and their lips brush together and oh  _shit_.

Sebastian moves in more, and this time, the press is firmer. It’s nicer. It’s warmer. Seb’s lips are dry but soft against Jim’s. He just lays there. For a solid few seconds, he can’t do anything -- until he can.

Sebastian is pulling away when Jim numbly brings his hand up and cups the back of his friend’s head. Well...friend. He’ll have to re-evaluate that. But for the time being, he pulls Sebastian back in, and he can feel that his sudden confidence is contagious because Sebastian puts his free hand on Jim’s ribs and eventually pulls him in. Jim rolls onto his side until their bodies are pressed together and  _jesus_  Sebastian is warm and he’s not wearing a shirt and he’s  _kissing him_.

And kissing Sebastian is  _something_ , he can tell you that. But all good things must come to an end, and however much Jim wants to just let go and see wherever the hell this leads and let Sebastian do whatever the fuck he wants, he can’t. His brain might not be working very well right now but he knows that if he lets this go any further he’s going to regret it in the morning, and so might Seb. So he gently pulls back and licks his lips and he sees that Sebastian does the same.

They just breathe each other’s air for a moment.

“I uh,” Seb starts out, then pauses to take a breath and swallow, “I’d like it if you’d sleep with me tonight. In the bed, I mean! Not-- Jesus, no, I--” 

Jim chuckles softly. God, he feels like goop. But good goop. “Seb,” he whispers, and has Sebastian’s attention immediately. Jim reluctantly untangles them and rises to his feet. He’s not exactly what you’d call stable right now, but he reaches out a hand for Sebastian despite his weak knees.

“C’mon. I’ll let you spoon me.”


End file.
